Hospital Visit
by Queen of the Wild Frontier
Summary: Uryu is layed up in hospital, what could Renji and Ichigo possibly do to cheer him up? PWP Semi-AU Threesome Yaoi Oneshot


Welll... ahem. I have no idea where this came from, It just sorta happened? It was mega rushed n shizz, so be gentle _

As ever I own nothing.

WARNING: GRAPHIC YAOI AHEAD

* * *

**Renji Abarai x Ichigo Kurosaki x Uryu Ishida**

Hospital Visit

"Flowers, Ichigo? Really?"

"Shut the hell up, Renji! What's wrong with gettin' my guy flowers?"

"Nothin' Ichigo, nothin' at all... heh."

The strawberry seethed silently, then promptly stuffed the large bouquet into the nearest trash can, stalking down the rest of the hospital corridor alone.

"H-hey! Ichi! I was kiddin', Ishida might actually want these! You never kno-ow!" Renji Abarai called after the furious teen. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled loudly at Ichigo's retreating back, "Anyway, Ishida's probably high on the medication, he won't give a shit what you give him! Ichigo!" Smiling contentedly as the orange-head turned and flipped him the bird before carrying on down the corridor, Renji retrieved the semi-crushed flowers from the trash can and followed him, nodding his head politely to a passing nurse who looked nothing short of scandalised.

"Hey, babe. How you doin'?" Ichigo smiled, sitting on the bed beside Uryu and kissing his lover on the cheek.

"Don't call me that." The Quincy snapped, the light blush sprinkling his cheeks betraying his secret love for the nickname.

"Oh come on, _babe_." The strawberry whispered, leaning over to brush his lips gently over Uryu's, "You have no idea how much I've _missed_ you."

Gripping the front of Ichigo's shirt with fragile hands and pulling him into a lingering kiss, the brunet whispered back, "I think I have _some_ idea." Thrusting his hips up to make his point, he blushed and looked away, surprised at his own forwardness.

"How far were you love birds planning to go in such a public place?"

Renji grinned as the pair of heads before him snapped to face him, his eyes immediately going to the flush on Ichigo's cheeks, and the almost premature bulge in Uryu's pyjamas.

"Renji! I wasn't- um.. we weren't-!" The strawberry spluttered, but was saved by the ever cool and collected Ishida Uryu.

"Are those flowers for me by any chance, Abarai?" He murmured, holding out a porcelain hand and flexing his fingers in impatience.

Even Ichigo, who was incredibly dense when it came to these things, could not miss the way the Quincy's voice dropped to sultry levels and his eyes travelled appreciatively over Renji's body as he received the flowers. The strawberry was still pondering over this when he realised that the attention of the two other males was focused on him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Renji snorted, "I _said, _would you pair be open for double-teaming?"

Ichigo flushed red at this, then looked over to his partner who seemed oddly calm about the whole thing. "Um.. Uryu? What did _you_ say?"

The Quincy smiled softly, "I said Abarai was best off asking you, as you are the more possessive one. It's whatever you want, Ichigo."

Ichigo merely gaped at his lover. _Well I never... Hang on, how high __**is**__ his morphine dosage? _But seeing the way Renji and Uryu were looking at each other, Ichigo decided he also wanted to be a part of their... their intimacy. And was shocked when he felt no envy bubbling up inside of him.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo nodded. "Let's do this."

Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth, the redhead reached out and removed Uryu's glasses, placing them on the night stand for safekeeping, whilst the Quincy tugged his pyjama top over his head.

Uryu looked up expectantly, squinting slightly at the loss of his glasses. Seeing his expression, Ichigo chuckled quietly and tossed his shirt away to the side, a smile pulling at his lips. Uryu sat up impatiently, tugging the also half naked Renji towards him by the waist.

"Who would've thought the Quincy'd be this eager?" The redhead grinned, running his sword-calloused fingers along the planes of Uryu's pale chest almost _lovingly_.

"Shut up." The brunet snapped hoarsely, and grabbed the back of Renji's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

As he observed the ferocious tongue battle unfolding before him, Ichigo suddenly felt out of place and unsure of what to do with himself. That is until Renji (still liplocked with Uryu) held out a muscled arm to wrap around the strawberry's waist. Ichigo smirked slightly; they were seemingly over their earlier spat. He jumped when he felt Uryu's still cool hands smoothing over his abs and upwards to caress his nipples.

"Don't let your mind wander, _Kurosaki_." The Quincy warned, pinching Ichigo's nipples dangerously.

"Ah! Careful, _Ishida_!" The substitute shinigami gasped, groaning when his hair was grabbed from behind, pulling his head back for a searing kiss. As Renji assaulted his mouth, tongue massaging tongue, lips cushioning lips, Uryu scooted across the bed and placed himself in Ichigo's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and grinding his hips sensually against the strawberry's. Renji removed his mouth from Ichigo's and gently pushed the Quincy onto his back and stripped him of his underwear, leaving Uryu completely bare. The brunet quickly opted to return the favour, leaving Ichigo to divest himself of his remaining clothing.

"Hang on a minute," The shinigami murmured, "there ain't enough room here, how's this gonna-" he paused, spotting a chair reserved for visitors by the side of the cot and hopping off the bed towards it, "here we go. Yeah, this could work." he sat and grinned stupidly, opening his legs wide.

"Now you two," he smirked, "you gonna gimme somethin' to watch or not?"

Ichigo's smile returned and he looked down to find two of his fingers already being sucked on by his Quincy. Pulling them out with a soft _pop, _Ichigo brought them almost too quickly to Uryu's entrance and sank them deep into the third knuckle. This caused a heady keening sound from the brunet, which in turn caused a deep groan from Renji, and for Ichigo to begin to thrust his fingers in and out of his lover's tightness. When Uryu started to meet the motions of the strawberry's hand with his hips, Ichigo deemed him ready, removed his fingers and lined himself up for the main show.

"Oh... oh God-" Ichigo groaned as he eased himself into that tight heat, pushing forwards until he was balls deep inside of the Quincy, and could feel him twitching around his cock.

"Mmmf!" Uryu mewled, opening his legs wider to accommodate the massive stretch and tossing his head madly from side to side.

Observing this, Renji released a breath he didn't know he's been holding and allowed his hands to travel down his own chest, teasing dusky nipples and _lower_. "Oh, fuck yeah." He breathed, circling his thick cock with his fist and pumping slowly.

"Uhh, Ichi – move!" Uryu moaned, thrusting his hips upwards impatiently, grinding against Ichigo's rigid length.

"Yeah, yeah fuck him Ichigo!" Renji rasped, fisting his cock slightly faster, his other hand gripping the armrest of the chair tightly.

Not entirely sure why he was getting off to the sight of the redhead getting off to watching him fuck his lover into the hospital mattress, Ichigo smirked and refocused his attention on the youth beneath him. Pulling his dick out of Uryu's tight ass until only the head remained, the orange-haired teen slammed his hips forward, bringing himself more of that delicious heat.

Uryu moaned then, _loudly. _His mouth open wide, tongue lolling. "Yes," he breathed as Ichigo pounded into him at a steady pace, "yes, just like- just like that. _Mmf!_"

Eyeing those pretty pink lips greedily, Renji suddenly felt that his own hand was no longer enough. "Hey Ishida," He breathed, his hand slowing almost to a halt as he waited for the Quincy to articulate a reply.

"What _hah _Abarai?" Uryu grunted, wincing as Ichigo clasped behind his knee and raised it, pulling his leg into a better position and hammering into the brunet's prostate at another angle.

Renji felt his cock twitch at this and his hand resumed its ministrations. "Ishida," he continued, "is your mouth good for anything else?"

Uryu's brow knit even more at this and he struggled to form an intelligible sentence. "What do you- _fuck!_" He near screamed as the redhead reached in between the pair of writhing bodies to grasp the Quincy's straining cock.

"Flip him over, Ichigo." Renji growled, climbing onto the narrow hospital cot as well, causing it to shudder violently under the weight.

"Little help here Yu-Yu, hmm?" The strawberry cooed, pulling out of Uryu with a hiss and grasping his hips in an attempt to turn the brunet onto all fours. Uryu (with only the tiniest grumble) complied, wiggling his tight ass right in Ichigo's line of sight, begging for it to be filled.

The redhead smirked, crawling as gracefully as was possible past Ichigo and nestling himself just below Uryu, brandishing his rock hard dick in the Quincy's face. "Suck it, bitch." Renji growled, gripping the back of Uryu's head with his free hand.

"Hey, excuse me Abar- _mmf!_" The brunet choked, his mouth forced tight around the shinigami's thick shaft as Ichigo plunged his own length back into the euphoria that was Ishida Uryu.

"H-hell yeah, Ishida. _Fuck!_" The redhead sighed, also experiencing this euphoria. He leaned back on his right hand, his left continuing to work in Uryu's hair. As the Quincy struggled to blow him, Uryu's own strangled moans causing maddening vibrations along Renji's swollen cock, the shinigami grunted and mewled freely, bucking his hips almost methodically in sync with the brunet's body rocking back and forth as Ichigo pounded into him.

Suddenly the warmth around Renji's dick vanished.

"Oi, Ishida! Who said you could st-" But the redhead was cut off as he watched Uryu tense and writhe in ecstasy beneath the strawberry, clutching at the hospital sheets in abandon as his first orgasm of the night took him.

Renji openly gaped at the sight, groaning as he heard Ichigo gasping above the Quincy, his hips pumping erratically. "Fuck, Uryu! I- I'm coming! _Shit!_" With one last thrust, Ichigo slumped heavily against his classmate, not bothering to remove his softening dick from Uryu's ass.

"That was fucking hot guys, but I'm not quite – oh God." The shinigami was once again interrupted by the Quincy, the thought making Uryu smirk around Renji's dick.

"You filthy pervert," the brunet murmured, his warm breath ghosting over Renji's straining erection, "watching us fuck." With that he once again took the redhead's prick into his mouth and suckled slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip sensually. Poking that talented tongue deftly into the slit, Uryu had to suddenly pin Renji's hips to the bed as the redhead tried to buck wildly into his mouth.

"Let him do his job, Renji." Ichigo purred, running one hand across the shinigami's left nipple, the other sliding down to Uryu's already come-soaked entrance and fingering it teasingly, "He's very good at it."

"Mmmm..." The Quincy moaned, thrusting his hips backwards in an attempt to push Ichigo's long fingers in deeper.

"Ah, yeah..." Renji sighed happily as Uryu added a hand to his ministrations, using it to massage the base of the redhead's cock and occasionally cupping and stroking his sac. Bobbing his head faster and faster, his lips stretching impossibly wide over the thick base, the brunet relinquished his hold on Renji's hip, letting the shinigami brutally fuck his mouth.

"Going to come, _Ren-Ren_?" The strawberry smirked, watching Renji arch his back in pure pre-orgasmic bliss.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, _yeah... coming_!" The redhead groaned, throwing his head back and opening his mouth in a silent scream, shooting his load into Uryu's waiting mouth. The Quincy caught most of the fluid and swallowed it readily, but as he withdrew his mouth from Renji's sated prick, a few drops trickled down his chin and dripped onto his porcelain chest.

Grabbing the back of Uryu's head quickly, Ichigo tugged him up to eye level, muttering a quick "Lemme get that for ya." and launching into a hot open mouthed kiss with the brunet, tasting the sweet essence on his tongue for himself while Renji leaned forwards to lick the pearly droplets off the Quincy's chest, cleaning him with his tongue.

The three of them collapsed in an exhausted heap which caused the hospital cot to rattle once more.

"Well that was certainly... different." Ichigo sighed, choosing to ignore the aching in all of his limbs due to the cramped conditions, and choosing instead to focus on the fact that he had just fucked his lover whilst said lover blowed his best friend.

On a hospital bed.

Where anyone could've walked in at any moment.

And of course there was the fact that he had loved _every _moment of it.


End file.
